


We're All Mad Here

by Tink6661



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Disney, F/M, Flirting, Harry Potter - Freeform, Love, OFC - Freeform, chris evans - Freeform, life - Freeform, nerds, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tink6661/pseuds/Tink6661
Summary: A chance meeting with a well known actor whilst delayed at the airport.





	We're All Mad Here

“Dad’s a muggle. Mam’s a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out,” you repeated in your attempt at an Irish accent for what felt like the hundredth time. It didn’t seem to matter how many times you did it though as your two friends fell about in hysterics. 

“Oh please do it again, just once more?” Your friend Megan begged, tears streaming down her face as she tried to control her laughter. You sighed deeply yet did it one more time, not being able to stop the grin that crossed your face as they erupted into giggles again. You were currently in the airport, bored stupid as your flight had been severely delayed due to bad weather and passing the time away by drinking way too much. Oh and doing stupid voices and impressions to amuse each other. 

When the giggling from your impressions had finally settled down, Megan announced she was going to get food and your other friend Sophie said she would go with her to help carry it back. You agreed to stay with the bags whilst they went on the search for something edible, hearing the words ‘pizza’ and’ burgers’ coming from them as they walked away. You let out a deep breath as you dropped your head backwards onto your seat and rolled your eyes to your left as you heard a deep chuckle coming from the seats backing onto the ones you were sitting on. 

“I’m really sorry if we were disturbing you with all the laughing and everything just then,” you said, immediately feeling your face heat up as his blue eyes met yours.

“Oh it wasn’t disturbing me at all,” he replied and you felt your eyes widen at his voice. He could read the phone book and you were sure it would sound like the sexiest thing you had ever heard. “It was highly entertaining actually. I particularly enjoyed the Harry Potter and Disney ones.” 

“Why thank you, they are my speciality,” you followed this up with a overly dramatic seated bow which caused him to let out a bark of laughter. The voice in your head was screaming at you to stop acting like an idiot around this remarkably attractive man, but you would pull everything idiotic you had out of the bag if it meant you kept making him laugh like that. “Are you heading to New York as well?”

“Yeah, well, hopefully if they ever manage to get us on the plane with all these delays,” he replied, a frown crossing his face as he glanced up at the departures boards which still showed a bright red ‘cancelled’ next to your flight. 

“Tell me about it. My friends have gone to find food so we can attempt to soak up some of the alcohol. Airports are dangerous places to be bored.”

“They’re also quite amusing for people watching. Especially when the people you’re watching are getting drunker by the second and are pretty hilarious,” you could feel your face heating up again when he mentioned he had been watching you, especially when he raised an eyebrow and winked at you. You attention was drawn to your lap as your phone started flashing and you couldn’t help but laugh at the message from Megan.

“Well, looks like I’m going hungry for a while longer. Apparently my friends got distracted by a cute bartender,” you laughed, shaking your head as you sent a reply back to Megan .

“Are you not going to join them then?” He asked and you looked over at him to see his gaze was on his hands where he was wringing his fingers.

“Nope,” you immediately replied and you grinned when you saw his fingers still and his gaze come up to meet yours. “Quite happy staying here. After all, I think it’s only fair I get to hear you attempt an impersonation after you’ve heard so many of mine.” You couldn't help but widen the grin when his dropped and his face paled. Oh this could be fun.


End file.
